


同声传译的错误打开方式

by haveballache



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveballache/pseuds/haveballache
Summary: 一个黄色废料。这里是中文原文。





	同声传译的错误打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> 先简单介绍一下同声传译，同传是靠无线电技术实现的，译员坐在会场专门的同传箱或同传隔间里，一般两人一组搭档进行同声传译，不同频道会有不同语言，译员的声音直接通过耳机传到参会人员耳中。（此处适合污一下）

黄色废料。

先简单介绍一下同声传译，同传是靠无线电技术实现的，译员坐在会场专门的同传箱或同传隔间里，一般两人一组搭档进行同声传译，不同频道会有不同语言，译员的声音直接通过耳机传到参会人员耳中。（此处适合污一下）

同传课上的脑洞，最近脑洞太多打字速度跟不上了……

 

“第三，我们要进一步深化改革，精简机制，优化流程，为我界公民提供更优质的服务……”

参加这样的会议有什么意义呢？冥界代表的发言稿全是照抄的模板，他认真审核过三遍，那些句子几乎闭着眼睛都能背出来。会议组很贴心地为到场嘉宾准备了多种语言的同声传译——但完全能听懂希腊语的他其实并不需要这个。他戴着耳机，目前设置为英语频道，译员正在用死气沉沉的语调翻译着同样死气沉沉的演讲——可能算不上翻译，他只是把拉达曼提斯自己写的英语版发言稿原封不动地读了出来。

可怜的天猛星同志揉了揉眉心，决定还是听希腊语原文，在把耳机摘除的前一秒，一个再熟悉不过的声音在耳边响了起来。

“下午好。”

是加隆。

难道因为会议太无聊导致幻听了？他检查了一下自己的设备，英语频道，没有错，周围收听同样频道的人也并没有任何异样。

“不用担心，我只调整了你的线路，只有你能听到我说话。”

真的是加隆！

同传箱配置在会议大厅的角落里，他转过头去搜寻加隆的身影，但距离太远了，根本看不见那里的情况。但他确定加隆一定藏在某个特制的隔间内，用同传译员的设备，通过调整过的线路，把自己的声音传输到他耳边。

“亲爱的，你现在坐在第二排正中间的位置，这好像不是个好地方，希望坐在你周围的人没有偷窥的癖好，否则我担心你一会儿的反应可能会吓到他们。”

耳机声音清晰，与外界隔绝效果良好，他能捕捉到加隆字里行间的所有语气，但这可能不是一件好事。

“感谢我吧，拉达，我知道你肯定也很厌烦这样的会议，我猜米诺已经靠厚重的刘海遮住眼睛睡着了，艾亚正在笔记本上创作奥特曼大战小怪兽的漫画，而你依然挺直身子，端正地坐着，真应该为你这样优秀的表现给予奖励，好好收下我的礼物吧，天猛星大人，拉达曼提斯，我亲爱的。”

在说到最后几个单词时，他的声音明显轻柔了起来，那声“亲爱的”让拉达曼提斯几乎浑身一抖，加隆很少会在这个词中附着这样明显的情感。

但这温柔的语气一点也不矫揉造作，他能感受到其中的真诚。

这比平时那些玩笑还要糟糕。

真是个不公平的游戏。无法交流，他只能这样被动地接受信息，耳机就是捆绑束缚着他的绳索。

“还不知道你的耳机质量如何，我们先来试试音。”

加隆一定在对着话筒吹气，耳机的质量的确很高，将气息的流动感也传达了过来，那感觉仿佛是……加隆正咬着他的耳廓，故意向他的耳道呼出温热的气息。

他不知道自己的耳朵可以对声音如此敏感，一瞬间电流蔓延到全身。

加隆你个R*%^%$%$^TIO(^ 

他已经在心里把加隆骂了八百遍。

“对了，一定要保证是turn-on状态才能通讯，请检查一下。”

这是个双关语，同传设备上有可以切换ON与OFF的开关，绿色的指示灯表示机器正在正常运转。但切换至OFF也不能让他从折磨中脱离，处于turn-on状态的不仅仅是设备，还有他的身体。

He’s already turned on, too.

他努力让自己维持着端正的坐姿。

“其实我本来想试试能不能给你来一场ASMR，不过除了自己的嘴我没有任何道具，所以就只能靠聊天给你解闷啦。”

“我们来聊点什么呢？要不就来谈谈你的耳朵吧，毕竟现在你应该感谢它们。”

“你知道吗？我喜欢吻你耳垂的位置……你喜欢被吻那里吗？其实我挺喜欢的，不管你第几次吻到那里，神经都没有变得迟钝，你也会感到痒吗？”

是的，他能感到痒，现在就能，那是心里的一种渴望，像是有什么东西正在抓挠着他，折磨着他，但他却无法纾解。

一种快乐的痛苦。

“我喜欢吻你耳垂，是因为这样能感受到你的鬓发，你的鬓角看上去就像肖像画里几百年前的贵族一样，非常英俊。顺便一提，第一次摸到你头发时，我有点惊讶，你的头发看起来很硬，但手感比我想象中软了不少。”

“当然，你身上也有摸起来很硬的东西，对不对？”

加隆故意停顿了几秒钟，仿佛是让拉达曼提斯专心去感受自己“很硬的东西”。

“比如你的……肩胛骨，我总会被那里硌到。”

拉达曼提斯想象着他此时的样子，他就在这片会场的某处，和其他每一位译员一样对着话筒张口说话，没有人会注意他，他一定在笑，那种惯用的、恶作剧般的笑容，拉达甚至能看到他嘴角扬起的弧度。

他x的，真的是太欠x了！

“这里通风条件不好，很热。”

“如果你在我身边就有趣了，同传箱是封闭的空间，预留着两个人的位置，隔音条件也不错，只是我们管不住旁边人的眼睛。”

“但这个隔间只有上半部分是透明的，如果在下面发生了什么事情，应该不会有人能看到。”

一幕幕限制级的画面在拉达的脑海中闪过，比如在同传箱内加隆半跪着为他xx或者他为加隆xx，这太疯狂了，会场坐着满满的人……

他绝望地发现自己更兴奋了。

“不过当然，最好的还是我们的床。”

“反正……现在我想吻你了。”

“吻过你之后我才喜欢上接吻这件事，你知道吗？以前看别人接吻时我都觉得有点搞笑，两个人搂在一起啃来啃去的，真不明白有什么好享受的。”

加隆的语气少了几分刻意诱惑的味道，倒像是用平时聊天的方式和他交谈。

“而且他们都不知道自己会不会挡了路，有没有被路过的人看到……当然啦，后来我才知道，那时候就没心思关注周围了。”

“唉……该死的，这个破会议什么时候结束？”

还早，拉达曼提斯同样不耐烦地看了看手表，但是这个发言结束之后会有一个茶歇时间……他已经知道那时候自己将要吃点什么了。

“其实我还想给你准备一段很夸张的呻吟声，或者语音模拟床上运动，但很遗憾我现在好像突然开启了贤者模式，没这个心情了，就劳烦天猛星大人继续听我说话吧。”

“这种感觉很奇怪，像是自言自语，你真的能听见我说话吗？如果你听不见，那就当我是在和空气聊天了。”

“拉达，拉达……拉达曼提斯啊……”

他听到恋人正在轻声呼唤着自己的名字，那声音掺杂了几分温柔、几分轻笑和几分叹息。

“我现在在做什么呢？这样很疯狂对吧？你会感到惊喜吗？还是说你觉得我在扰乱会场纪律——当然我知道你肯定不会这么想的。”

“拉达曼提斯，我发现我很爱你。”

说完这句话，加隆沉默了一阵子。

这也许比“很夸张的呻吟声”还要致命，拉达曼提斯感到自己正处于爆炸的边缘——不仅是欲望，更是感情，他的心也在同样发胀，荡漾起又甜蜜又酸涩的波纹。

他当然知道加隆爱他，但加隆就算吻他五十次，也不会说一次“我爱你”，他的恋人有很多种表达爱意的方式，而往往语言不算在内。

语言可能不可靠，语言会欺骗人，但语言却直白、刺激，让人安心。

“今晚去吃意大利菜怎么样？然后沿着河边走一走，再去超市买点零食和水果。先说好，我不会为了健康去买无糖可乐的，无糖可乐没有灵魂……”

稀稀拉拉、毫无诚意的鼓掌声打断了加隆的话，发言人鞠躬下台，随后主持人宣布进入茶歇时间，拉达曼提斯几乎飞奔着离开了座位。

他看到加隆从角落处的同传箱内走出，正冲他招手。

“我之前已经踩过点了，那边有个没有人用的更衣室，喂拉达，你一定要拉着我的手吗？这样我们一看就是在找个地方大干一场。”

“在场各位谁不知道我们的关系？”他无所谓地回答道。

“先说好，我只提供茶歇甜点，正餐晚上再吃。”

“好，你给我等着。”拉达曼提斯咬牙切齿地回答道，一把推开了更衣室的门。

 

-END-


End file.
